Love, Not Time Heals All Wounds
by alpineracer88
Summary: Post "Telling" S/S Sydney's journey to realize that love heals the wounds of time. FLUFF


Love, Not Time Heals All Wounds

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias but I wish I did, and if I did why would I be writing this story it would be an episode for the show.  And Michael Vartan is a hottie; don't own him either. 

E.N: DUHUHUHUHU…this is her wacky editor nyahahhahahah…check me out if you like CCS or Inu…Asatsuyu. You can also tell me if I did a crappy job editing XD.

Chapter 1: Post Telling

"You're married?!?!"  Sydney yelled.

Vaughn thinking there was no other reply tried to explain.  " You've been gone for two years, Syd, we all lost hope in finding you alive."

"It's a yes or no question, Agent Vaughn," Sydney replied angrily.

Vaughn winced at the indifference and replied the one word to break any lover's heart.  

"Yes."

" Oh My God, this is not happening! This is some nightmare!"  Sydney started to hyperventilate.

The man she loved, her soul mate had gone and got hitched while she was in limbo land.  Compartmentalizing was in overdrive.  Sydney was trying really hard not to cry.  

Then it dawned on her, why should she go back to the CIA there was nothing there for her.  Will probably hated her, her mother had escaped, and her father left the CIA.  Why would she go back, there was nothing keeping her there except for Vaughn, who obviously didn't care enough for her to wait?  

Sydney looked around the room, confusing Vaughn. He couldn't read her face; it was full of anxiety, anger, sadness and many emotions he had never seen on her.

"Vaughn, the CIA has nothing for me.  Forgive me for being so harsh on you, I didn't mean it.  Congratulations on the marriage, I hope you are happy and loved," Sydney said coolly before exiting the room.  

Sydney ran out of the house as fast as she could, surprisingly she heard footsteps behind her.  She yelled back, "Agent Vaughn, don't follow me. I need to figure this out on my own, go home."  The footsteps stopped.

Vaughn didn't tell her he knew where her father was, because he didn't have a chance.  She had bolted as fast as she could.  He had promised himself when he first met her that he would never be a cause of harm to this girl who had such an f-ed up life.  Now he had broken that promise. Vaughn knew that he couldn't go after her, because he couldn't explain or give any explanation that would be remotely appeasing for her to hear.  

Sydney ran back to the alley where she woke up, hoping to find a clue as to who had taken her or what had happened to her for two years.  She knelt down to look at the place where she had woken up.  She saw a bracelet on the ground and picked it up.  On the bracelet was a little charm; on the charm was the Rambaldi symbol.  

Sydney jumped back and screamed.  She sat against the alley wall and cried.  She wanted to kill Sloane.  He had cost her love and friendship.  What could she do?  She had never felt so hopeless in her entire life.

Sydney heard footsteps behind her, but they did not belong to Vaughn.  If some bum off the street wants to mess with me they are in for a big surprise, Sydney thought.

"Ah, Ms. Bristow, you are alive," the figure stated.

Sydney looked up, "Sark," she muttered.

The look on his face was not one she had seen before. It was caring and loving, the same look she so desperately wanted to see in Vaughn's eyes.  How could she see this in Sark's eyes, the cold-blooded killer who worked for SLOANE? 

"Don't you work for Sloane?" she said bitterly.

"No, I quit a long time ago."

"Then, why are you here?"

"To tell you the truth––

"Ah, the truth is not what it is supposed to be," Sydney interjected.

Sark continued, "I don't know why."

"Really?" Sydney said sarcastically.

"Sydney, everyone you know has been looking for you.  Me, your mother, your father, Dixon, Will, Vaughn, the entire CIA and all of your mother's enterprise."

Sydney ran into his arms, maybe it was because he was softer than two years ago or maybe because she needed someone to comfort her. 

Vaughn walked to the place she had told him she had woken up at and saw Sydney.  But whose arms was she in?  Sark's.  Maybe she really was a traitor.  He slowly walked away.

"Do you want to explain how the girl whom I adore and whom hates me is in my arms at this very moment?"  Sark said trying to keep his voice steady, one of his dreams was coming true.  

"No," she said through her sniffles.

"Okay."

Sydney thought, was he always this understanding?

Sark thought he knew what she was thinking so he answered.  "No, Sydney when you disappeared, I changed a lot.  Do you want to leave?" Sydney nodded.

"To your mother's house, mine, or LA?"

"Not LA, I am never going back there."

"Your mother's and father's house, I take it?"

"Father's?"

"Yeh, your dad and mom are living together and married I might add."

Sydney was having trouble trying to take it all in so Sark stopped talking.  They walked to a busy street, where Sark flagged a taxi.  With his arm around Sydney, he directed the driver to an airport.  On the private airfield there was a jet waiting for them, they paid and exited the taxi.  

"Where does my mom live?"

"Russia."

"Oh."

"Is that okay Sydney?" Sark questioned.

"Yeh."

Sydney was still trying to think about what to do.  She didn't want to work with the U.S. government, but then she didn't want to work with them either.  What were these feelings she was starting to have for Sark, the killer, one of her enemies?  Did she really have feelings for him or were they the feelings from Vaughn?

Sark set Sydney down and him next to the window.  He then turned to shout at the pilot in Russian, to get this plane to Russia, a.s.a.p.  Sydney looked at Sark, with a look of thanks and then leaned back and fell asleep.  After a half hour she stirred, but Sark himself was dozing too.  She purposely moved her head onto his shoulder, and fell back asleep.

Sark awoke with Sydney's head on his shoulder and just as he was about to go back to sleep, she started to thrash.

"No, leave me alone.  Don't kill him.  What I didn't do anything to you?  Nooooooo, I don't want to die."  She awoke to Sark holding her hand.  He moved to put his arm around her, but she undid the seatbelt and moved into his arms.

She started crying into his shirt, and held onto him so tight she was sure that he would have bruises.  

She looked up into his eyes and she did not see a cold-blooded killer but a sweet guy who didn't ask questions of her and was so understanding.

Sydney started to explain.  "I don't know what happened––" She was interrupted by Sark.

"Shhhhhhhhhh.  I don't need an explanation."  He put his finger to her lips to silence her.

They both looked into each other eyes and they both saw longing and love.  He moved in to kiss her lips but stopped.  

AN: Hope you liked the story. More to come, and this is my first so don't be harsh. No flames. Please review that bluish-purple button down there wants you.


End file.
